There is need for a nonpolluting toilet system for marine use, recreational vehicles, mobile homes, vacation homes construction sites, trains, planes and the like, regardless of whether or not sewer facilities are available. Chemical and incinerator-type toilet systems have been developed to meet the aforesaid means. However, such systems as have been developed have in common been unable to meet the good health and sanitary requirements and/or the federal standards with respect to decontamination and/or reduction in particle size or have not been sufficiently nonpolluting as far as disease-causing bacteria are concerned; and have required extensive plumbing, holding tanks, pumps, valves and the like which are difficult to keep sufficiently clean to eliminate odor and which form a harbor for the development of bacteria. The objective sought herein was to design a system which would reduce the bacteria to zero or virtually zero coliform bacteria count and to reduce the solid content to microparticle size below any presently available system. Also, a system so designed as to simplify the plumbing, provide pump and valve components which are self-purging so as to eliminate the last vestige of odor and bacterial contamination, and the unpleasant duty of having to disassemble pumps, valves and the like in the system for cleaning.